


And Now You Know

by rosered961



Series: Oh Brother [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Because I can, Gen, I'm not sure if I should call this a theory or au... idk, Part 2 of Family Secrets, Rated M for F word, cursing, just for fun, multiple F words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Everyone finds out some secrets about Charlie's family, which causes multiple reactions.
Series: Oh Brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	And Now You Know

Husk stood at his usual spot behind the bar, which was also used as the hotel’s front desk. He drank his usual drink while he waited for nobody to check-in.

"Hello, kitty."

The old cat nearly spat out his drink when he saw Lucifer, the king of Hell standing right in front of him. "When the hell did you come in?" He asked harshly.

"Do you happen to have that one photo I showed you?" Lucifer asked, completely ignoring the question.

"The photo of that wo-"

"Yes."

"Well, no, but listen-"

"Shame." Lucifer turned and headed for the front doors.

"Wait, there's something you should know about-"

"Dad!? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked as she popped in, seeing her dad was the last thing she expected to see in her hotel. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and continued his leave. Husk sighed and wondered if right now was the right time to tell him about the photo. He then realized that he didn't actually care all that much and tried once again. "Charlie, you remember that photo Alastor took from me last week?"

Lucifer stopped at the door. He whipped around and grinned. “Oh, so that radio fellow has it. Charlotte, would you be a dear and ask him to return it to me?”

Husk gave up and rested his head on the bar table. Charlie gave her dad a puzzled look. “Return it?”

“Yes, return it. It belongs to me and I would like it back.”

Charlie blinked. “Why would you have a photo of-”

“Listen, Charlotte, I don’t have to tell you my life story. Just know that we all make mistakes and if you tell your mother I’ll deny everything and anything. Now, hand me that photo!” Husk jumped back as Lucifer slammed a fist on the counter.

Charlie stared at him, her eyes widen as her head put two and two together. “Dad, you didn’t!” She cried out.

Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes again. “Now, Charlie. I want you to know that it's not completely my fault! I just wanted to visit the living world for a bit! Some mortals gave me some nice wine and I mistook this lovely woman as Lilith and we… Well, you know.” He smiled and stared off into nothing as he remembered that night.

Husk glared at him while tears began to fall from Charlie’s face. “Dad, how could you!?”

“It was, like, years ago, there’s no point in whining and crying about it now!”

Husk remembered the other thing Lucifer told him and spoke up. “What about-” He immediately stopped when Lucifer shot him a glare. 

“Did… Did you-” Charlie attempted to speak, but couldn't over her gasping.

“Yes, didn’t I just heavily implied that?” Lucifer interrupted.

“No,” Charlie tried her best to continue. “Did you- Do you- Do you have another-”

“You always wanted to be a big sister, didn’t you?” Lucifer gave his daughter a toothy grin.

Charlie felt her heart stop, she grabbed her chest as she stopped herself from falling back. “That means… Alastor…”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “That red Bambi? What about him?”

“That photo,” Husk finally said. “That was his mother.”

Lucifer slowly turned to him, the edge of his grin twitchy ever so slightly.

Husk blinked. “You didn’t know, didja?” 

“I mean- I knew I had a son, but- Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?” Sweat started to drip from the king’s face.

Husk nodded. “You showed me the photo. That red bastard saw it and asked why I had it.” A half-smile appeared on his face. “Heh, bastard.”

“Oh.” Is the only thing that came out of Lucifer's mouth as he leaned against a wall.

Charlie grabbed a pillow from a nearby couch and screamed into it.

Husk shrugged. “Should have known he was the antichrist.”

Lucifer stared off as Charlie sobbed. Both were paler than usual.

At that moment, Niffty skipped in and stared up at the king of Hell. “Hello, I’m Niffty! Welcome to the Happy-Hazbin? Happy Hotel!” She grinned. Lucifer forced a smile and nodded at her then continued with his thoughts.

Niffty then noticed the princess ruining a pillow with her snot and tears. She hurried over and tried to pull the pillow away. However, the princess would not let it go, so Niffty gave up and made herself a mental note to grab it later. “Hey, what’s the matter?” The small one-eyed demon asked.

“Alastor’s her brother.” Husk answered as he poured Lucifer a drink. Lucifer nodded as he sat down while Charlie cried louder.

“What!?” Niffty screamed, falling to her knees. “My fanfiction is RUINED!”

Husk stopped what he was doing and narrowed his eyes at her. “Your what?"

Before Niffty could say anything, Charlie’s girlfriend rushed in. “What the hell is going on?” Vaggie yelled. She heard screaming and crying and had expected the worst. Her rage quickly took over her worry when she spotted Lucifer. “And why the hell is he here?” She pointed at him. The goth moth looked over at her crying girlfriend and snarled as she pulled out a harpoon . She pointed it at Lucifer who turned to her. “The hell did you do?”

Lucifer gently placed his index finger on the harpoon ’s point. He lowered it down and smiled. “Some... Mistakes were made. That’s all.”

Husk smiled and mumbled a bit too loudly. “Now, that’s not a nice thing to say about your son.” His smile quickly faded as Lucifer glared at him. He quietly and slowly lowered himself under the bar.

Lucifer then laughed. “Oh, you’re funny.”

Vaggie stood back and blinked. “What?”

Before any more could be said, Angel Dust walked in. "Hey, what's with all the screaming about fanfiction and hell?" He walked past Lucifer and sat down next to him. "What even is fanfiction?"

Lucifer stared at him and pointed. "Charlie, are you aware that there's a huge fucking spider in your hotel?" Angel opened his mouth to reply but then realized that the king of Hell said that.

Charlie didn’t say anything, Vaggie walked away from the bar as she stared at Lucifer. She then sat next to her partner and held Charlie close.

Angel opened his mouth again and attempted casual conversation. "Oh, hey Lucifer, what brings you here?"

Vaggie kept her glare on the king. “Yeah, why are you here?”

"Well, to make a long story short, apparently I fucked up and fucked Alastors mom, so-"

Angel spat out the drink he stole from Husk and started laughing. "You what!?" He yelled out laughing before falling off onto the floor. Charlie screamed again and sobbed even harder into the pillow. Vaggie held her girlfriend tighter and glared at the king with full disgust.

Lucifer stared at Angel, causing the spider to quickly stop laughing. Angel pulled himself off the floor and tried to contain his own giggling. "I'm sorry, go on, I want to hear more." He said.

Lucifer glared at him for a second more before continuing. "So, now I have a son. Who you all know and love-"

"Oh fuck, no way!" Angel commented.

Lucifer side glared him and kept going."Yes, way. I have a son and, as I said, it's that weird radio guy… But hey! Charlie, you always wanted a little brother, right?"

Charlie stared at him. Her eyes were red and her lips were shaking.

Vaggie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Charlie… I'm … I'm so sorry…”

"Damn," Angel said, looking over at Charlie.

"Now," Lucifer said. "Who wants to tell him?"

Everyone looked at him, then at each other.

“You mean he doesn’t know!?” Vaggie shouted. “The hell’s wrong with you!?”

“Vaggie please…” Charlie pleaded, her voice soft and weak.

Lucifer laughed at her. "Good question!”

Vaggie’s eye twitched while he continued to coax one of the other demons there. “Now, come on, who wants to tell the Radio Demon that I'm his dad?"

Nobody said anything. The room was silent and heavy. Everyone just stared at each other, not even muttering a sound.

"Oh, come on! Somebody has to tell him!"

"Tell who what?" Alastor asked, seemly appearing in the room without anyone noticing. He looked at Lucifer and his grin grew wider. "Oh, why, hello there, Lucy!"

Lucifer smiled at him, "Hello, my deer boy."

Alastor then looked over at Charlie. "Charlie, why didn't you tell me your father was visiting? Why I would have-"

"Our father." Charlie quickly mumbled out. Vaggie grabbed Charlie’s hand and looked at her, as she shifted in her seat.

Alastor raised a hand to his ear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you.”

Charlie clenched his fist. "Our father. Alastor. He's our dad."

Alastor blinked. "Pardon?"

“Whoa. Drama." Niffty said. Husk shushed her and stared at Alastor.

Angel sat back and waited for the realization. “That’s one way to break it,” he mumbled.

Charlie looked at Vaggie, who looked back. She sighed and continued. "That photo Husk had last week… The photo of your mother. He got that from dad and… Well…" Charlie wasn't sure how to finish. She looked at him and hoped he understood.

"But… Why would your father have-"

"Our father, Al…"

Alastor slowly turned to look at Lucifer, who grinned at him. “Hello, son.”

There was a long moment of silence before Alastor’s head swung back as he began to laugh.

He laughed. And laughed. And laughed… And laughed…

Everyone looked at each other. Husk completely hid himself behind the bar. Angel tried to hide with him but was shoved away. Niffty smiled at the laughing demon while Vaggie held Charlie close. She then stood up and hid the blonde behind her. She readied herself to fight anything that dared to even step close to Charlie.

Suddenly Alastor's head snapped towards Charlie’s direction. "Charlie!" He called out and hurried over to her. Vaggie tried to stay in front of her but was pushed away by Alastor. Vaggie growled and grabbed a harpoon, pointing it at the smiling demon.

"Alastor, are you…" Charlie's words trailed off.

"You know," Alastor grabbed her arm and yanked her up, while still keeping his grin. "I never thought I'd have a little sister! It sounds exciting!"

Charlie half-smiled. "I'm actually older-"

"Little sister," Alastor repeated in a lowered tone.

Charlie forced a smile while she looked over at Vaggie for help. Vaggie’s face was beaming red as she glared at him. Charlie looked back and weakly shrugged. "Well… I always wanted a… Brother."

Lucifer rolled his eyes for the millionth time and sighed. Alastor gave her a toothy grin and hugged her tightly. "Alastor," Charlie whispered. "You're crushing me…" Alastor's hug tightened. Charlie swore she could feel her back crack.

Alastor finally freed her and then grabbed her hand. "I think we should go out and have ourselves a sibling bonding time!" He began to drag her away. "We are going to have so much fun." His tone was low and Charlie felt his fingernails dig into her skin. She wished she was excited to hear that but the way Alastor said those words filled her with terror and unease.

"Have fun you two!" Lucifer said as he stood up from his seat. "That worked out better than I thought!"

Alastor's voice chimed in. "Oh, Charlie, I almost forgot! Let's go pay your mother a visit, I bet she’d love to hear about this!”

Lucifer's eyes widen as he darted after them. "Wait, no! Alastor! Son! My dear, deer boy! Don't!”

The radio demon had already dragged Charlie away and the two were completely gone from sight. Lucifer ran out the front doors yelling after him. 

Vaggie placed her harpoon away and snarled. "I hope that bastard gets what's coming."

Angel blinked. "Are you talking about Al or…" Vaggie glared at him. "Lucifer, gotcha ya."

Niffty then spoke. "I bet Al’s gonna be a good brother!"

Husk stood up and shrugged. "That or he'll eat her."

Vaggie felt her whole body twitch.

Niffty smiled. "No! He'll be the best big brother!"

"And terrify her to death with whatever his definition of fun is." Husk continued.

"At least he's trying…" Angel lowered his head. "Unlike some older brothers…" His head dropped to the table as memories of his own siblings felled his mind.

"I'm gonna go keep watch and make sure he doesn't do anything bad to her…" Vaggie headed out, wielding a harpoon in hand.

Angel waved her off. “Have fun with that…”

Niffty sat at the bar table, kicking her feet. “Whatcha thinks gonna happen next?”

“Does it look like I know?” Husk grabbed out a bottle of booze. “I’m just glad that’s off my chest.”

“Oh! I don’t think Al’s gonna like that you kept this secret from him! He hates it when people keep secrets from him!” Niffty smiled and jumped off the stool chair. She then grabbed the pillow Charlie cried into and ran off to clean it.

Husk grabbed himself another bottle. “Shit.” He sighed as he drank away.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't 100% believe this theory, but, hey, it's fun to think of how these characters would react!


End file.
